


The Breakfast Club

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: the fucking muppets [4]
Category: Sesame Street (TV), Sesame Street - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Short, Teacher-Student Relationship, They almost have sex, bertstrips, grover is gay gay gay, he likes long big cocks, i really don't have much time, idk yet, makeout, meme-based fic, might do another one of Grover and Mr. johnson fucking, this is pure shit, trash, wrote this in thirty minutes before my shift started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: The full meme was way too long to fit in the title. Based on a meme.





	1. Chapter 1

Grover was drunk. Again. "Fuck," groaned Mr. Johnson, as he smelled the alcohol on his student. He hardly even noticed the bottle in Grover's hand. _Maybe I can pretend not to notice,_ Mr. Johnson thought.

It was a shame, Grover was just throwing away his life via beer and alcohol. _And women,_ Mr. Johnson thought as he eyed Abby, Grover's current girlfriend and notorious whore. How Johnson wished he could expel her. Grover held her under his arm and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, and jealousy flooded into Johnson's soul. Why did that pink slut have to be in his class? It's not like she even knew how to count. Calculus was way too advanced for this bitch.

Grover was a young student with blue fur and full lips that would drive Mr. Johnson crazy during his lectures. This little crush of his really needed to stop. He was getting erections during class and it really did not make his job very comfortable.

The bell rang, shocking him out of his thoughts, and Mr. Johnson got up from his desk where he had previously been sorting papers before this distraction. "Good morning, kids." The class groaned. "I know you are all probably still tired from partying all weekend. I see some of you never stopped," he added, annoyed. Grover held his beer high in some sort of salute to Johnson, who scoffed.

"Amen to that, my man." Abby cuddled into her boyfriend's chest at those words. Hoe.

Johnson glared at the couple, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bring your trash," Grover gestured to both Abby and the bottle, "into my classroom." He smiled at Abby's squawk of offence.

Grover pushed Abby off of him and stood up, walked to the front of the classroom, and got into his angry teacher's face. It was tense, Johnson could smell the alcohol on his student's breath, Grover was shooting daggers with his eyes, and the class was on the edge of their seat. Finally, Grover spoke. "Whatcha gunna do 'bout it, wus?"

Mr. Johnson, not being able to control his urges anymore, gave into it and did what he'd wanted to do for months; he looked square into Grover's eyes and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on those putting lips. "See me after class and we'll discuss this..." he said once he pulled back, trading off with a seductive look at his shocked and dark-eyed student.

The rest of class was awkward, to say the least. Grover kept catching his teacher's eye and winking, or making sexual innuendos while Johnson was teaching, making life harder. Once the bell rang, the students ran out as fast as possible. Abby pulled on Grover's arm, but he brushed her off. He had an offer to take up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grover and Mr. Johnson almost fuck. almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this literally got one hit so I decided to expand it. because no one's reading it anyway.

Mr. Johnson pulled Grover into a heated kiss once the room was empty of other eyes. He sighed at the feel of the blue student’s tongue caressing his own. Grover pulled back first.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to so that,” Mr. Johnson sighed.

Grover licked his lips hungrily. “You have no idea what I want to do to you.” He smiled at Johnson’s reddening face. “Or did you just want to shove your tongue down my throat? Because I was thinking we might take this to the janitor’s closet.”

“Lead the way,” Johnson breathed. Grover took his arm and lead him into the hallway and through the darkened and cramped room marked “Supplies Closet”. Once the door was shut, Grover pulled Johnson into a passionate kiss, the two only separating to pull Grover’s shirt off over his head.

Grover moaned when he felt his professor’s lips on his nipples and his hands on his waist. It was so wrong but neither could bring themselves to care in the least. The student gasped when Johnson pulled his pants down and eyed the monster’s obvious bulge in his striped boxers. Grover cursed when his teacher mouthed at his erection.

Mr. Johnson was just about to pull those ridiculous red-striped things down and take the blue monster’s cock down his throat when the door to the closet burst open and in walked Principal Big Bird.

Grover was suspended and Mr. Johnson was fired at once. Apparently having sex with a student is a federal offence. Who would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My children (from Angel of Darkness) aren't coming out to play, and I had to write something. God forbid I actually get something done around my apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Laughing the whole time I was writing because I have a teacher named Mr. Johnson and I kept imagining him instead of the sesame street character. It's a damn shame I can't show him. He'd probably laugh.


End file.
